Tears For You
by RoxanneTheFanmade
Summary: Megurine Luka was a princess. Now she's on her own. How did it get like this? By the only person she loves. Deidara
1. Chapter 1

Err...Ello! I'm just making a 15 part NarutoXVocaloid Fanfic! Nothing much. If, I feel like making the story longer than I will. Please review ~

Happy Reading!~RoxieTheFanmade

* * *

"Rin,gimme back my clay!" Len yelled at his younger sister. "No! Mommy,got this for me!" she replied as she ran away. Len ran after her as they screamed around the yard. Rin then tripped and fell while Len tripped over her. Three seconds later,the twins both started to cry. "Len! Rin! Come back inside!" Luka yelled. But her yell was very peaceful unlike other types. The two weeping children slowly walked over to their mother and hugged her legs. Luka smiled and bend over to hug her children.

"Let's go get you two a snack." Luka whipped their tears away. Len and Rin both smiled and followed their mother back into the house. She handed them both a piece of watermelon. Len and Rin both chopped down the watermelon. Juices dripped down their cheek as they ate. Then every minute or so,they would spit a seed. Luka watched as her twins ate down their watermelons. She then chuckled a little and said,"You two are hot headed,just like your father. It's so cute." She then whipped their mouth with napkin.

Both Rin and Len looked at their mother blankly. "Mommy,who was Daddy?" Len asked. Luka smiled and replied,"Come,Len,Rin,it's story time." "Yay!" the twins yelled out and ran over to Luka. She walked over to the backyard and sat onto the porch. Then Len and Rin sat right next to her. But Len was on her right and Rin was by her left. "Your father was amazing. You two both got his features,which is funny. But he always had a love for art. I couldn't take that away from him." Rin laid her head onto Luka's lap and asked,"Was he a Shinobi?" Luka started to comb Rin's hair with her fingers. "Yes. A great one. You're hair reminds me of his,Rin."

"Hey! What about me?!" Len came in.

"Why of course Len. You both have his features. Like I said before."

"But I have more then Len,right Mommy?"

"No I have more!"

"You both have the equal amount of features. It's a tie. Now it's time for bed you two. Up Up Up!"

Luka clapped her hands while Len and Rin ran back inside while giggling. The twins both ran upstairs into their bed. Luka walked upstairs and kissed them goodnight. She then went back downstairs and sat back down. She smiled and whispered,"Deidara...what adventures we had." She closed her eyes and began to summarize her memories.

-Flashback-

A young girl with blues eyes and long cherry blossom colored hair laid inside her bed. She put her head under her pillow and closed her eyes tightly. _"Make this war stop! Please!" _She screamed in her head. The girl heard her door burst open. "Lady Megurine! We need to go now! The enermies are headig this way!" it was one of her guards. The girl jumped out of her bed and ran over to the guard. "Where's my father?" She commanded. "He's outside,dead. Come on,now!" the guard replied.

The girl ran off and didn't wait for the guard. "Lady Megurine! I had direct orders from your father to protect you!" the guard started running after her. But the girl was faster. She ran out the backdoor and tried to run out of the village. There,she saw thousands of corpses around her. the girl screamed and covered her mouth. The smell of blood was everywhere. Some of the corpses looked like they were blown up.

"Katsu!"

The girl heard someone say behind her. Before she had time to turn around,an explosion went off. She saw more soldiers being blown to pieces. She covered her ears and looked at the fire in front of her. _"That person. They're gonna kill me next."_ she thought. The girl then fell to her knees. She kept on shaking. She wanted to vomit. She wanted this war to end. "Who are you,un?" she heard a voice over her. She kept on shaking. The girl looked up and saw it was a boy. He looked around her age. He had a smirk on his face.

"Megurine. Megurine Luka. If you want to kill me now,please make it quick."


	2. Chapter 2

The boy sneered and grabbed Luka by her hair. She wailed as he yanked her hair some more. "Just kill already! I don't want to live in this world anymore!"she screamed. The boy stopped and slowly released Luka's hair. "There's no reason you at the moment princess,un. Come with me." The boy yanked Luka by the hand. He walked over the corpses like they were just the ground. "W-Where are you taking me?" Luka asked. "Why do you care? You're gonna die anyway...un." The boy didn't look back.

_"He was right. I am gonna die. I'm just going to my death place._" Luka thought. The two came to end of the village. For the first time in five years,it was was dead silence. No birds chirps,no screaming from women or children. The boy then took something out of his pocket. It was clay. Luka was confused,what was he planing to do? She then covered her mouth,they boy had a mouth on each of his palms. "What the fuck is your problem,un?" the boy looked at Luka. She started to shake again,but this time it was uncontrollable. "Your hands..." she whispered. The boy looked a his then grabbed Luka by the collar.

"If you're scared now,wait until you see me kill you,un." he whispered. Luka froze. She knew that he was actually going to kill her. She then looked at his right hand. The mouth threw back up the clay,but the clay looked like a bird. The boy smashed the bird with his hands. Then a whole bunch of smoke appeared. Luka coughed and couldn't see. Soon,the smoke faded away and there it was. it was the small bird,but 50 times bigger than before. The boy got on top of the bird and said,"Come on,un"

Luka stared at to the bird for a minute and slowly got on top of the bird. The bird's wings started to flap and come off the ground. Soon,it was in the air. The boy seemed to be fine with it,while Luka was frightened. She quickly wrapped her arms around the boy's waist. She then closed her eyes trying to forget everything. "Calm down. You're not gonna fall,un" the boy broke the silence. Luka slowly opened up her eyes. She felt the warm breeze touching her face . She turned to her right,the moon was pink. Pink as her hair. "Beautiful..." Luka whispered

"Hmm?" the boy looked back at her.

"The moon...so...beautiful...it's a masterpiece."

The boy's eyes widen and then he looked back. "Deidara.' he said. Luka looked confused. "My name is Deidara,un" Luka looked at him. For some reason,she felt calm. She then rested her head on top of his shoulders. "Deidara...thank you." Luka smiled as she closed her eyes. She felt the heat of Deidara's body rub onto hers. For the first time in five years,Luka didn't cry herself to sleep. She didn't have to hear others screaming. She was happy. No more sorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Err...Ello! Sorry Guys! I was in a bit of a rush when I made the last chapter. I promise you that this chapter and the other ones will be much longer!

Happy Reading~RoxieTheFanmade

* * *

Luka felt the sun's rays hitting on her eyelids. She turned around to get away from it. She then felt something rough on her nose. Luka opened one eye and looked. It was a tree. She quickly sat up touch it. She felt the rough texture of the tree under her fingers. She get up and looked around her surroundings. _"The forest...father would never let me come here."_ Luka thought.

She walked around the tree while keeping her hand on it. She then started to run around the tree. She stopped and saw a bird standing two feet away from her. Luka crouched down to get a better look. Then bird then blew away. "What are you doing,un?' Luka heard Deidara's voice from behind. Luka quickly looked behind and said,"The nature." Deidara looked confused. "What nature?" he asked. Luka grabbed Deidara" right hand and made him touch the tree.

Deidara was still confused. He then pulled his hand away from the tree. "Go take a bath in the river,you smell...hm." he said. Luka eyes widen and said,"What did you just-" Deidara once more grabbed Luka by the collar. "Don't argue with me bitch." he whispered. Suddenly,Luka slapped Deidara across the face. "How dare you insult me! Do you know who you're talking to?! I am Megurine Luka! Princess of the village hidden in the Mist! And I will never take a shower in a river!" she ranted.

Deidara then tackled Luka to the ground. "Who's the one with the explosives,hmm?" he threatened her. She tried to push him off,but he put all his body weight on her. "Get...off!" she screamed. Deidara held her tighter to the ground. Luka then started to sob. She didn't stop moving her body. Finally,Deidara released her. "I should kill you right now,yeah." Deidara said. Luka wiped all her tears and started to walk away. "Where are you going,un?" Deidara asked.

"I'm going to take a bath." Luka replied.

"You can't go alone."

"Why not?"

"Because you night run off,un."

Luka sighed and clenched her fists. "Fine. But don't look at me!" Luka pointed at Deidara at the last part. The two both walked over to the river. Luka started to take off her nightgown. While Deidara was still looking at her. "Turn around you pervert!" she commanded. Deidara rolled his eyes and turned around. She then took off her underwear. Luka stuck her big toe into the river. It was freezing! She sighed and stuck the rest of her body into the water.

While Luka tried to take a bath,Deidara turned his head little. He saw Luka's breast fully exposed. He quickly turned his head back and blushed. _"Damn it!"_ Deidara shouted in his head. "I can't bath in this water! And I don't even have any soap!" Luka whined "Quit your bitching already and get out! I need to bath too,yeah!" Deidara turned around and shouted at her. There was a a deep silence for a minute. "S-Stop looking!" Luka stuttered. She covered her breast. "I look horrible!" she cried.

Deidara started to blush more. "Luka...stop crying." he said. "You look fine,un." Deidara commented. Luka stopped crying. "I look...fine?" she asked. Deidara eyes widen again. "Not like that-"

"That's the nicest thing any boy ever said to me."

Luka came out of the water,still naked. She slowly put back on her nightgown,while Deidara was still looking. "Thank you Deidara." Luka started to blush. Deidara looked a little surprised at the time. "Why are you so happy,hmm? I'm still gonna kill you!" he tried to change the subject. "Fine. Then kill me." Luka replied. Deidara sneered and walked away. "Wait! Don't you want to kill me? You could have done right there!" Luka followed him.

Deidara didn't answer. Luka ran in front of him and said,"Well...why don't you do it?" she asked. "I have my own reasons,hmm." Deidara quickly replied very quickly. he then walked around Luka. She then giggled and followed him. "What's so funny?" he asked. "You like me!" Luka replied.

"Why the the hell would I-"

Luka covered Deidara's mouth with her palm.

"It's okay. I like you too."

She removed her hand away from his mouth. She smiled and touched his chest. "Your heart beats faster whenever you see me. I notice that last night." Luka said. She felt Deidara's heart beating uncontrollably. Deidara then touched her hand. "Why...do..you..care so much?" he asked. "Because...I need to." Luka continued. "You showed me something,Deidara. You promised me that you would kill me. yet,you didn't keep your promise. But you were going to keep that promise. No one ever kept a promise for that long for me. No one. Not even my parents. That's I love you. Because you actually will keep a promise for a long time."

Luka tucked deidara's shirt. She then wrapped her arms around his waist. Deidara froze for a minute. _"Is she trying to trick me,un?"_ Deidara asked himself. She looked serious but Deidara still didn't trust her.


	4. Chapter 4

After all that truth stuff. Deidara rented a cheap hotel room. Luka rolled around in her bed feeling uncomfortable. "nmmm...I can't sleep on this bed! I rather sleep in the forest again!" Luka blurted out. Deidara kept silent. She then smirk and rolled across the bed. He was sleeping on the floor. "Are you sleeping?" Luka asked. There was no reply. But Deidara was wide awake. He was trying his best not to listen to Luka. She slowly slid off the bed,trying her best not to make a sound.

Luka sat in front of Deidara's motionless body. "I know you want to sleep...but for some reason,I can't sleep. I do't know why,maybe its because I finally fell in love with someone. But I feel like,I'm lost at the same time. Is it because of you...or is it because the rest of my family is dead? I won't know the real reason. Because I'm going to probably be dead by now." Luka voice soon started to fade. Deidara turned his whole entire body around,and looked at Luka. "Shut up and go to sleep!" he sounded annoyed.

"Why do you love,hmm?" Deidara asked. Luka eyes widen. Suddenly,he tackled her down. But it wasn't like before. This time...it was more mellow. Luka was surprised how fast he got to her. "If anything,I would be afraid if I were you,yeah." he stared at Luka directly in the eyes. She then started to blush. "Because...you're...different...I like..different." Luka's voice cracked.

Deidara smirked and went closer to Luka's face. He then felt her breathing. It was calm yet warm. "So you love me,hm?" he whispered in her ear. Luka froze as she felt Deidara's breath touching the back of the neck,which made her back hair go up. "You are...a beautiful piece of art." he whispered. Luka then felt Deidara's cheek rubbing onto hers. "Deidara...do you love me?" Luka asked. For some reason her throat was dried up. Deidara moved his face away from hers and kept on looking at her.

"Do..you...want me to love you,un?" he answered her question with another question. "You don't have to..." Luka replied. There a long silence through the room. Deidara's smirked then turned to a sly smile. Once again,he put his face near Luka's. "Too late." he broke the silence. Deidara smashed his lips into Luka's. It was unexpected but Luka loved it. She felt Deidara' tongue exploring through her mouth. She then felt his tongues on his palms licking her arms back and forth.

Luka moaned as she tried to push Deidara off. Finally,he broke the kiss. Luka panted as she sat up. She wanted more. Deidara was also panting. Luka wrapped her arms around his neck. She then wrapped her lags around his waist. She continued to pant while saying,"I...need...you..." Deidara wrapped his arms around Luka's slim waist. "Then don't...let...go." he panted back. Luka kissed Deidara this time. But it was much softer. Deidara lifted her gown up and let his tongues lick her spine.

She shivered,which made her weaker. For a while,the two sat there,making out. Luka broke the kiss to breath. She knew that Deidara was more hungrier than she was. But there was a limit. "Deidara...I..can't go..all...the..way. I'm still a virgin. And something else...I'm a jinchuriki...I have the nine tails' twin inside me..." Luka had a smile on her face. But Deidara looked like he didn't care. "Will it kill you..if I had sex with you?" he asked. She chuckled and patted his head. "No...not at all..." Luka answered weakly. She fell back on the floor,Luka fell asleep.

Deidara smirked and crawled beside Luka. He then saw something on her stomach. It was a symbol. He looked at it for a minute and forgot about it. Deidara softly laid down right next to Luka. She was fast asleep. Her breathing was calm,while his was fast for some reason. He closed his eyes and smirked. "I'm such an idiot." he blurted out before he went to sleep


End file.
